


Sherstrade ficlet: Mummies

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [72]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Beginning Friendship, First Meetings, Gen, Mummies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “I found a mummy."“You found a mummy?”Greg raised an eyebrow, debating if he should throw Sherlock out of his home office now before it got too crazy.“We've discovered all the mummies years ago, Mr. Holmes. There's safely stored away in the Supernatural Arealogical Facility. We've not forgotten the mummy battle of 2089.”“Then maybe you should ask for better maps cause I'm telling you, there are still some out there.”





	Sherstrade ficlet: Mummies

“Tell me you are joking.”

 

“Do I look like a person that jokes a lot, Lestrade?”

 

 _Too easy._ Greg thinks, keeping his mouth shut as the man in front of him huffs and rolls his eyes, taking out a map and spreading it on the table.

 

“I've been digging around for 3 weeks. Talking to people, meeting other experts, they all said the same thing but I knew something was off the minute I read that article in the paper. Look at this.”

 

Greg squinted his eyes, trying to make sense of the markings on the map. What the man was telling him sounded like a joke.

 

“And then there's this article. Look at the photo of the body and tell me that's natural.”

 

Greg took the article, his heart skipping a beat when he focuses on the photo before reading the details of the accident.

 

“Marking on the body?”

 

“Just like the ones used by Aptera's followers. I'm telling you, something is out there.”

 

“Mr. Sorry, what's our name again?”

 

“Holmes. Sherlock Holmes.” Greg took the offered hand, noticing how cold it was and he gestured to Sherlock to sit down, offering him something to drink. He pulled out two glasses when Sherlock nodded, pouring out some scotch and handing it to him before taking the article again and reading it more carefully.

 

“Okay, Mr. Holmes. If this is linked to Aptera's group and I'm not saying it is, then how do you plan to prove it. The cults have been gone for at least 25 years. We haven't heard of a single sighting since, all her members either dead or in prison.” Greg emptied his glass in one gulp, the burn making it easier to focus.

 

“I found a mummy.”

 

“You found a mummy?”

 

Greg raised an eyebrow, debating if he should throw Sherlock out of his home office now before it got too crazy.

 

“We've discovered all the mummies years ago, Mr. Holmes. There's safely stored away in the Supernatural Arealogical Facility. We've not forgotten the mummy battle of 2089.”

 

“Then maybe you should ask for better maps cause I'm telling you, there are still some out there.”

 

Greg's heart stopped as Sherlock took out a hologram device and suddenly he was standing on the front of an entrance, covered with delicate markings.

 

“As you can see, the sign of Aptera is right there,” Sherlock pointed to a spot on the right and Greg suddenly needed another drink. “And that's the symbol of Moriarty's clan.”

 

“That's impossible.”

 

“Oh, it's quite real, I've seen it with my own eyes.”

 

“You've been there?” Greg raised an eyebrow when Sherlock nodded, putting away the device and taking a sip of his drink. He didn't seem like the type to run around the world, looking for mummies and mystery.

 

“Tell me you didn't try to enter it on your own.”

 

'I'm not an idiot, Mr. Lestrade.” Sherlock huffed, placing his drink on the table and standing up to collect his things.

 

_No, you're not an idiot for sure. But curiosity can get you killed in this day and age._

 

“If you don't see fit to help me then that's fine. I'll look for someone else.”

 

“Why did you come to me, Mr. Holmes. I've been retired for 2 years. Even if I could help you, you wouldn't get the support from the SuperHuman Defence Team.”

 

“I don't care about SHDT, or their support. I've read up on you, Lestrade. You were very good at your job and I don't believe you had anything to do with the Ylyndar situation.”

 

“How do you know about that? That's classified.” Greg whispered, his stomach turning. In all his years in the service of SHDT, he'd never made a single mistake, except that night. A whole species had almost died because of his lack of judgment, trusting the wrong person and he hadn't been able to deal with the guilt. He'd stopped working as a Protector, went to therapy and started traveling the world to help people on his own. He didn't have nearly as many resources as a freelancer but what he did gave results and it helped to know he was helping the world, one person at a time.

 

“I have my ways. Now, will you help me?” Sherlock looked down at him, eyebrow raised in question. The very idea that there were mummies out there, mummies the SHDT had missed, was crazy but a tiny voice inside his head made Greg stand up, letting out a deep breathe and then extending his hand to the man in front of him. He couldn't sit by, knowing there was even a tiny chance of Aptera coming back, bringing with her chaos and destruction. The world had barely made it out the first time around, and if it was true, if those markings next to Aptera's were from Moriarty, well, Greg didn't want to think about that for too long.

 

“Okay, Mr. Holmes. Let's go find us a mummy.”

 

 

**The end.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just for fun, I had fun writing it at least. Yes, The Mummy series is one of my favorite movie serious out there, a close tie to Jurassic Park, so why not try something Sherlock like with it :D 
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
